


Pulsewave: Origin

by DrGairyuki



Series: Pulsewave [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Body Horror, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fridge Horror, Hurt No Comfort, Nightmare Fuel, Physical Abuse, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Sad, Sad Ending, Tearjerker, Torture, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Here is the origin of the mysterious Decepticon: Pulsewave





	Pulsewave: Origin

It was just suppose to be just a simple training exercise by Air Raid for the Autobot rookie. It was suppose to be just a simple mission of heading toward the control room, destroy some Decepticon enemies that have took over it, and bringing some useful data links back online for him. But as the autobot rookie found out, luck wasn't on his side today, as the leader of the Decepticon himself, Megatron burst through the wall and aim his fusion before firing at him, blowning his left arm off which he was carrying his gun with. He survived the shot, but barely through, before he is capture by the Decepticon as a POW and was taken to Kaon. He has his left arm back on, but he was just minorly repair and is taken to his cell.

"HURRY UP!" One of the guards of the prison shouted at the Autobot rookie, who one of the few that was walking him to his cell in the Kaon prison as he shoved him to hurry it up before he mumble something under his breath as if saying 'screw you'. They arrived at the Autobot rookie's cell and one of the guard shoved him before he spoke. "Have a nice stay." They close the door of the cell before they walk away and laugh at his predictment.

But all the Autobot rookie knew is that his allies won't be saving him any time or not at all, as if... ever, as they know that he would be most likely dead. Autobot rookie just went to sit at one of the corner of the cell and spoke to himself in a tone of despair. "I hate this... I hate this so much..."

* * *

 

He doesn't know how long he been in Kaon... maybe about a deca-cycle or more? That was his best guess right now. That was when the Decepticon prison guards of Kaon came in with a other Autobot prisoner as they shove him into the cell, whom the Autobot rookie think is he is some kind of Destroyer-type class Aubot, as he is bigger the Autobot rookie himself and maybe even bigger than Optimus, some senior soldier he met at Iacon when he first got to the city. The Autobot rookie heard the guard talking to each other as they walk out of the cell.

"Are you sure we should him in here with the other guy?" One of the guard asked.

"Are you kidding? That guy has his screw loose and it make me wonder why on Primus did the Autobots let him join? Doesn't make any sense..." One of the guard answered him, with the Autobot rookie unsure if he is telling the truth or not and wonder what they meant by that before his recent and only cellmate in the cell with him talk to him in a friendly and nice tone as he gave out his hand to him.

"Hey, were you one of the new guys?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"The name is Blip. How do you do?"

The Autobot rookie was silent at first, but he shake Blip's hand. Maybe it not so bad when he was with another fellow Autobot.

* * *

 

It was already 3 deca-cycles after the Autobot rookie capture in Iacon and already, he knew why the guard call Blip a 'screw-loose'... as in it meant that he was insane and he was apathly sadist, even for a Autobot.

He was friendly at first... until he started to torture the poor Autobot rookie both physically, emotionally, and mentally. He did mention that he was a murderer charged for 25 murder and Cybertronian slaughter before he arrest, but the police were forced by Zeta Prime to discharged him and let him join the Autobot rank due to the fact they were desperate for volunteers and due to his... so call "skills" as a torturer.

If the Autobot rookie was honest to himself, is that he wished that the Decepticon would have use him as a test subject or even better than that, as a living target, just to get away from him as the Decepticon were better than him and Megatron should have killed him in the first place when he burst through the wall. In fact... he think even that _even_ Megatron was more better than Blip.

* * *

 

The guard take the Autobot rookie out of his cell for a experiment test as they need a willing test subject. He was glad for it as the Autobot rookie just use as a way to escape from Blip. He was strap to a surgeon table and he see a Decepticon medic taking out a vial, which labed as "Dark Energon", before putting into a gun-like needle and injecting the Autobot rookie with it to see the side-effect. That was when they heard a booming and explosion sound before a blindling light blinded them before the room they were in exploded.

* * *

 

Blip woke up from being unconscious and when he see what is happening and what is going on, he knew it as shots were being fired by an Autobot assult soldier battalion. "Gee, couldn't the guys at Iacon be a little bit more gentle and more strategic at least? Sheesh..."

He try to get up, but found that he couldn't move and his own body is paralyzed, he sighed as he cursed under his breath as he knew that this was just his luck. That was when a shadow silhousette loom over him, whom he don't recongize at all as he never seen anyone like it, before it's single optics glowed red as deploy a single nozzles below both of his wrist, which reveal them to be flamethrowers. That was when Blip realized this.

"No... no... NO.... **_NO!!!!_** "

Blip screamed in agony and pain as his body frame was very slowly and very painfully melted away from the fire fired by the flamethrower as he was slowly burning to death. The black unknown figure was silent before it let out a giggle.

* * *

 

"Tell me... What happen?!" Megatron shouted over the radio.

"Uh... uh.... uh..." One of Kaon's guards shuddering.

"TELL ME! WHAT HAPPEN?!"

"I-i don't know, b-but I-i think y-you should take a l-look for y-yourself, L-lord Megatron."

Megatron was confused by what the guard meant as the ship he was riding in heading toward Kaon. When they got to Kaon and got off of the ship, they were shock by the sight...; bodies of Autobot soldiers litter everywhere in Kaon and it was NOT a pretty sight, as the bodies were either have their limbs or spark rip off of their bodies, or they have melted partly with their inside of their body frames exposed, or their bodies were mangle beyond recognition.

When they look around, they were greeted by something else entirely different... sitting on top of Autobots soldier corpses, was the black unknown figure itself. He look just like Soundwave himself to the point that he could be mistaken for a clone of him, except that he has a more pyro-like design... with a demonic-like design incorporeal in as well. It made the Deception soldier that were here scared for their life except for Soundwave himself, but it even made the might Megatron himself feel a bit nervious about him before he ask him. "Tell me, follow cybertronian... what is your name? Please, tell me your name and I'll let you join the Decepticon rank as one of our own."

The black unknown figure was silent... before he spoke his name.

"Pulsewave..."

_**The End...** _

 


End file.
